Another Something For You And Me
by NothatRose
Summary: Missing scenes that we'll never get to see of Michael and Maria. Here's another five for us Candy shippers.


**Author's Note** : Hey,…. I hope you had fun reading my version of the missing scenes of Michael and Maria. Did you manage to figure which episodes they were from? Here's another five for us Candy addicts. Happy reading!

Special thanks to** xXLivingtheDreamXx** and **ValentineBabe** for your reviews. Thank you everyone!

**Summary** : Here's five more scenes that we'll never get to see. Happy guessing!

**Disclaimer** : Roses are red, Violets are blue, My wish to own Roswell, Will never come true!

**xox**

**Another Batch of Missing Scene Number 1**

"**W**here are you taking me?" Maria turned in her seat to glare at Michael.

"Where do you think?" He looked straight ahead but she saw that smirk playing at the corner of that undeniably cute mouth of his.

"Michael, I'm tired. I'm hungry. I've been stuck in this car for hours. I didn't have much sleep last night. I need a shower. I'm…"

"Being a princess."

"What? Watch what you are saying Pal. Or the next time I serve you cherry cola at the Crashdown? You may want to test it for arsenic before you drink it."

"I'm taking you home, Maria." He sighed.

"Really?"

"Yes really." Michael rolled his eyes. A habit he picked up recently. More precisely, since he met her.

"In that case, Michael, may I suggest you make a U-turn soon."

"Huh?"

"My house is that way Spaceboy." She pointed her thumb behind her.

"Why didn't you say so?"

"How in the world could I have known what was going on in that spiky covered brain of yours? Assuming it's called a brain. If you had told me where you were going I would gladly give directions."

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Vibe-sy?"

"Hey Pal, that better be something good or next time I see you? I'll personally reacquaint your ass with the Jetta. Is that even a word?"

Michael chose to ignore the fuming little blonde beside him.

"Are we near your place yet?"

"Sort of." She huffed before looking out her side of the window.

Michael thought she was finally keeping quiet and his thoughts went to the files they managed to escape with. The thoughts were interrupted three seconds later.

"You have class today right? Of course you do. We have the same one, first period. Which reminds me. You still have not done your part of the assignment, Partner."

"You know the answers, why don't you just write it down for me."

"You are impossible." She smacked his shoulder.

"Ditto." He snapped back.

"Why do I even try?" She leaned against her window.

"Try what?"

She took a long time answering. Maria kept her focus out the window. For once he needed an answer, she clamp up.

"To be friends with you. " She finally whispered.

Michael risked glancing over to her. She was looking at her hands that were on her lap. She was pulling at the hem of her pink T-shirt. Her short curls couldn't cover her face and he could see the tiredness in her profile. He reached into his pocket and took out the candy bar he bought for her last night.

"Here." He reached over and placed it in her hands.

"What's this?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "A bribe for doing your assignment?"

"You said you were hungry."

"So, you are giving me your candy bar?"

"You let me borrow your car. I let you have my candy bar. What are friends for, right?" He winked.

"Thank you." She replied with sarcasm.

"Whatever."

She looked at him for a few seconds before opening the wrapper. Breaking off a piece she put it in her mouth. She unconsciously sucked on her the tip of her fingers. She saw from the corner of her eye that Michael was stealing glances at her. She smiled and broke off another piece to repeat the action. She saw him shifted in his seat.

"So. Will you be going through all those stuff today?" She broke the silence.

"Huh?"

"Those files." She pulled the wrapper lower to expose more of the bar.

"Yeah. After school, with Max and Isabel."

"Need any help?"

"I guess not." He shook his head, looking straight ahead.

"It's a lot of stuff." Maria broke off another piece of the candy.

"We'll manage."

"I can help." She took the Tobasco that was sticking out of the pocket of his jacket and poured some on the candy.

"I don't know." Michael turned to see what she was up to and trying to keep the vehicle straight at the same time.

"Really Michael, I want to help." She offered the candy to his lips. Silently, she coaxed him to take a bite.

"Maria.." He was about to argue and she pushed the candy into his mouth.

"It's really a lot of work for just the three of you." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Alright."

Michael could not believe his own answer. What has she done to him? This was just supposed to be something between him, Max and Isabel.

"Alright? So it's a yes?" She clapped her hands.

Maybe he should tell her that it's not a good idea. He turned to see her green eyes lighted. They were full of excitement and joy.

"I'll pick you up after school." He sighed.

"Great! Ok, that's my place."

As soon as Michael parked the car he pulled the keys out and put in her hands, that was full of candy wrapper and Tobasco.

"I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" She dropped everything in her lap and pulled his arm.

"Home?"

"How?"

"We have this special power." He winked and made to move out as soon as she released his arm.

"Blink like a genie and you are transported elsewhere?"

"If I could do that, would I have to borrow your car?" He pushed the door open and step on the driveway. He saw her scrambled out and stood on tiptoe to stare at him over the car. "Walk. I walk. Goodbye."

"What about school?"

"It's not going anywhere." He started to walk away.

"Michael, how about after I get ready, we drive to your place, get what you need, then we'll go to school from there?"

"I don't …."

"My Mom made some pie yesterday. You can have it while you wait." She threw him and innocent smile.

Was she flirting with him? Michael mused as he took another step.

"I'm..I…I'm just gonna go and, and …"

"Pistachio ice-cream! I'm sure my Mom didn't use all of it when she made that shake that day."

"Maria." He groaned.

"Pancakes?"

"What is she doing to me?" He hissed under his breath.

"Snapple. " She gave him a killer smile.

He sighed and shook his head. He is a fighter and a survivor. But at that moment, he has been defeated by this Maria Girl.

"Got any Tobasco on you?"

**xox**

**Another Batch of Missing Scene Number 2**

"**H**e is going to put his hand where on me?" Maria screeched.

"Over your mouth if you don't shut up." Michael stood close in front of her.

"Liz!" Maria gulped and stepped around the tall boy in the alien costume to her best friend.

"Max." Liz implored as Maria clutched her arm and shook her.

"Don't worry Maria. Michael's not going to hurt you." Max assured the frightened girl softly. He then turned to glare at this friend. "Right, Michael?"

"Whatever." He put on his mask and left the little group.

Later, as Maria was lying on that dirt ground of the car park, she felt a presence beside her. She opened her eyes a slither and whispered.

"Michael?"

"Wh…shhh!" He laid his hand on her shoulder. She almost jerked off the ground.

"Don'tzapme! Don'tzapme!" She squeaked.

"Quiet! Close your eyes." He hissed.

"Please.."

"Shhh… I'm gonna put my hand on you now. Stay still." He placed his hand on her chest.

"Youaretouchingmyboo..!"

"You keep quiet or I swear I'll poof you into oblivion!"

She gave a quiet squeak and shut her eyes tight.

"Done. Don't move." He ordered and lightly squeezed her shoulder.

She heard a commotion but remained still.

Much later, Maria was sitting in her car sipping her drink, trying to calm down before driving home when saw Michael standing a few feet away. He was looking straight at her.

"Hey!"

The sudden intrusion made Maria splashed her drink on her face and shirt. She coughed and spluttered at the cold cola in her nose. At the same time, she was trying to grasp at the cold ice that was trickling down her front.

"Maria!" Liz was giggling at her friend's predicament. "Oh Chica, I'm sorry." Liz helped her to wipe some of the drinks off her while giggling. "I'm sorry!"

"You scared the hell out of me!" Maria whined.

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew I was here."

"I was distracted."

"Really? By what?" Liz immediately started to look around.

Maria tilted her head towards the direction of where Michael was.

"Not what. Who!"

Liz turned her head to see a glimpse of Michael before he walked away.

"Michael? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. " She continued to wipe her face with some wet tissue. "That guy just gives me the creeps!"

"The way he looks?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. When he was in that mask, just now? Standing really tall over me, Liz, you don't know how scared I was."

"I can understand that." Liz pulled her friend and hugged her tight. " But you know what? Max said thank you. They owe you."

"Yeah? Ok." Maria gave her a small smile. "Max is ok. I guess. But .."

"But what, Maria?"

"Do they go to sleep looking like they do now or…? You know in all their green slimy glory, you think?"

"Maria.."

"What if they come into our dreams and…" She clutched at Liz'a arm.

"Maria! Maria! Listen to me." She took her friend's face and gave her an assuring smile." They will not come into your dreams Maria. Ok? If they do, change them into something that you can relate to. Into something less scary."

"You mean like having Spaceboy surfboarding in a hula skirt?"

"Spaceboy?" Liz looked puzzled.

"That Michael."

"That Michael? Spaceboy? You giving him pet names already? Maria, are you interested in him?"

"Liz! You gotta be kidding! He gives me the most creeps. And can you believe his hair?" Maria ran her hand through her own cola splattered hair to replicate his style. She had Liz laughing in stiches.

"Fine. Think of your Spaceboy surfboarding in a hula skirt or having dinner at the Crashdown in a tuxedo. Hair tamed, of course." She giggled. "Anything that you are cool with, ok?"

"Ok." Maria took a deep breath. " You want a lift?"

"No. I promised Kyle I'd go with him."

"Ah! The Boyfriend." Maria nodded and signed an ok with her fingers.

"You gonna be ok Chica?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Night Liz." They shared a hug.

"Night Maria. Call me."

Maria nodded as Liz exited the car. Maria was just driving away when Michael suddenly appeared by her window.

"Hey."

"Eeeeeek!"

Michael rolled his eyes.

"What? What do you want?" He noticed her rapid breathing as she asked him.

"Nothing. I just.." He stared at her wide green eyes. He seemed to have trouble continuing his sentence. He frowned and bit his lip.

"What?" Maria was suspicious when he started to look at her from her hair down to her cola soaked costume. He suddenly waved his hand in front of her. "What? What was that hand waving thing about?"

"See you around, Maria." He said abruptly and walked away.

Maria watched his retreating back. She took a few calming breaths and muttered, "Hula. Tuxedo. Hula. Tuxedo. "

Once calmed, she pushed her hair back, straightened her clothes and drove home. She felt something amiss but couldn't put her finger on it.

Only when she walked pass a mirror on the way to her room, did she realized that her hair and clothes were free of cola stains.

"Eeeeeekkkk!"

**xox**

**Another Batch of Missing Scene Number 3**

**M**aria walked into the room that Michael was sharing with Max in the five star hotel. She found him staring out the window. Standing behind him, she tiptoed and rested her chin on his shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his chest.

"Spaceboy, you ok?"

"Maria.." He grunted. His voice heavy with anger and frustration.

"Hey, look at me." She released him and stepped in front of him. "Michael, I know at times that there are things that you won't or can't tell me. And I know you are hurting right now, although you are angry. I can see that Baby. You can't hide that from me."

"Can't you let it go?" He looked over her head to the stare out at the Vegas skyline.

"No. Not this time." She pulled his head down to look at her. "Coz this time it involves you and Girlfriend. Two people that I've learned to care about. One definitely more than the other but yet, both still. What happened, Michael?"

He studied her for a long time. His face slowly changed from anger to sadness. The fierceness in his eyes lost in the unshed tears that he was holding back. Finally, he raised his hands to gently push a lock of stray hair behind her ear.

"I just want my friend back."

"You two broke up?"

"No. I don't know. Feels like it. He is never there."

"There?"

"There. Here. Him. Me. We used to hang together and now it's just .. With everything that's going on… He is like a robot. Taking his king duties too seriously… Ugh! It's just gets too complicated." He pushed his fingers into his hair, messing it up more than it already was.

Maria captured his hands and pulled him towards the bed. She sat down and pats the space beside her.

"Come here, put your head on my lap." She gently tugged him to lie on his back and positioned his head on her lap. Smoothing his hair back, she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Now listen to me. Max has been with you since he found you. He never left you. That summer when Liz left him and you left me? Do you know how he was? Not even a lost puppy could look that lost. Not only coz of Liz but of you too. He saw the change in you and he blamed himself for it. He feels so responsible for you. Max loves you more than just a friend, Michael. He loves you as a brother.

"Liz told me that you are not only his Second-in-Commmand but also his future brother-in-law, back at wherever you came from. Which I seriously not going to talk or think about. That you and Isable and baby thing still gives me nightmares. You two must have some kind of a bond back there. Something more than just a King and his right-hand man. I don't know.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is. Whoever that sent you guys down here? He or she has to be really smart coz you two are meant to be together."

"What are you getting at?" He gasped suddenly. "Maria!"

"Don't get smart with me Spaceboy!" She slapped his chest gently." What I'm saying is that, as long as you two stick and work together, you'll survive. He needs you just as much as you need him."

He thought about what she just said. Leave it to his wacky girlfriend to make him see the truth. Taking her hand in his, he placed a kiss in her palm. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She replied with her smile. "You better now?"

"Yeah."

"So, you wanna go slap shoulders or whatever you guys do with Max before he actually gets on a spaceship back to Roswell? Maybe he'll heal that cut on your brow too." She gently touched the cut on his brow.

"No one heals me like you do, Maria." He reached up and cupped her jaw.

"Michael.."

"I love you."

Maria wanted to cry at the declaration. She longed to hear him say that since he left her. But her teasing nature took over.

"You love me but you refuse to have a kissy-kissy vacation with me. You even let me go to that audition alone. Good thing I brought Alex with me. Innocent me? A stripper? You have some serious apologizing to do Pally."

"But did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Get the job?"

"Michael!" She growled.

He got up and lifted her on to his lap. He kissed her and tucked her under his chin.

"You are right. I'm sorry. I should have been with you. Next time, I'll be with you. I promise." He placed a kiss on her hair.

"That is so sweet." She kissed him but just when he was about to pull her closer she pulled back. "You are still not off the hook, Honey."

He ignored her tone and wrapped his arms around her. Nuzzling her neck, he murmured, "I'll make it up to you."

"Really?"

"Hmmm-hmm.." He whispered in her ear, "Maria, I never say it but I love hearing you sing."

"You are my boyfriend. You are obliged to say that." She said in broken breaths.

"I'm serious." He took her face in his hands and looked straight into her eyes.

"So you are not just patronizing me with that rare un-Michael compliment?"

"No." He slowly shook his head.

"I love you Michael."

"Ditto DeLuca. How about some kissy-kissy before we change for dinner?"

"Good idea, Sherlock!" He twisted her and they both landed on the bed.

"And later…" He softly told her as he played havoc with the side of her neck.

"Hmmmmm…" Maria moaned.

"And later, after dinner.." He nipped her neck which earned him another moan from his girlfriend. "After dinner.."

"After? Dinner?" Maria asked distractedly. "Oh! Michael oh yes there!"

"Honey?" He raised his head to look down at her. He had playful smile lurking on his lips. "You think you can sing me a song or two as you strip down to your…"

"MICHAEL!"

**xox**

**Another Batch of Missing Scene Number 4**

**K**yle, Liz and Maria were driving back to town. They were all anxious to be reunited with their families and loved ones. They managed to get hold of Alex on the phone and heard him rant about his new cd. Hearing him meant that everyone in town was back.

But their relief was cut short when they saw Michael riding his bike towards them. Kyle immediately stopped the car by the shoulder. Maria jumped out and ran towards Michael. He swung off his bike and threw his helmet on to the ground. He shortened their distance and enveloped Maria in his arms.

Maria could hear his rapid heartbeat in his chest. She pulled away despite his tight hold on her.

"Michael what's wrong? What happened? Tell me!" She had a tight hold on his shirt. Almost shaking him.

He shook his head and hugged her tight again, burying his face in her neck.

"Michael!" Maria was frantic. "Michael! What is wrong?" She was on the verge of crying.

He squeezed her tighter and spoke in an emotional voice against her neck. "I couldn't wait to see you. I need to see that you are safe. I need you in my arms. I don't like the feeling of losing you, Maria."

Maria was robbed of any reply. She started sobbing and held him closer.

"What happened?" Liz stepped up to them.

"My Dad?" Kyle whispered.

When Maria started crying and Michael refusing to let her go, Liz started shaking their shoulders.

"Michael!" Liz yelled. "Is it Max? What?" She started crying.

Kyle just stood there, fear and worry etched on his face. He started chewing on his nails.

The couple broke away after Michael placed a kiss on Maria's brow. Maria pulled Liz into her arms.

"Shhh.. It's ok. Max is fine." Turning to Kyle, "Your Dad is ok too."

"Then, what is your Spaceboy doing here?" Kyle looked from Maria to Michael. "Michael? You better say something or I swear I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!"

Michael didn't say anything but his face turned red as he glanced at Maria.

"He is just being the perfect boyfriend, Kyle." Maria answered with her eyes on her boyfriend. They shared a secret smile.

Kyle looked back and forth between the two before a smirk crossed his lips. He slapped Michael on his back.

"Bro, you got it bad!" He laughed when Michael lightly punched his stomach. A rare happy smile grazed the otherwise serious alien, who is now a friend.

Kyle grabbed hold of Liz hand and pulled her towards the Jetta. "Come Liz. I think we need to disappear again for the day and leave these two lovebirds alone."

"She loves him, you know."

"And I bet Michael will forget about going home," he pointed towards the sky," When the time comes. That Space Dude has found his home here. He only needs to get over his stubborn, muddled, gel covered head to see that his home is Planet Maria."

"Will they be ok back there?" Liz asked as they drove off leaving their two friends by the side of the road.

"You kidding me? The vibes those two were generating would blast off any invading aliens from a million light years away. Can you imagine what's gonna happen if they actually make out?"

"I don't have to imagine."

**xox**

**Another Batch of Missing Scene Number 5**

"**H**ello."

"Hey. It's me."

"Me who?"

"Maria."

"What do you want Spaceboy?"

"To talk to you."

"Were you by any chance ran over by a passing spaceship and knocked stupid?"

"Huh?"

"Michael. I can see you are standing five feet away from me. You are giving me that I-am-a-jerk-but-I-too-stubborn-to-say-sorry look. And you are speaking to me on my phone?"

"I know. I thought I'd just give you a call."

"Michael…"

"No. Don't come over here. And don't hang up ok? Honey please."

"Honey? Tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Have you finished writing your biographical assignment on that World War II veteran? The one that's due at 5pm today."

"No."

"Ok, that means you are still my Spaceboy and not some Skin or whatever chameleon changing thing that those aliens so fond of doing."

"I'm still your Spaceboy?"

"A big jerk of a Spaceboy. But yes, you are still my Spaceboy."

"I'm sorry about not returning your calls. But I have a reason."

"That butt-slapping blonde?"

"Huh?"

"Courtney. Your Mikey G number one fan."

"Maria. I already told you. I have nothing to do with her."

"What other reason can there be?"

"You're knocking off soon?"

"You know my shift. You are looking at the freaking duty roster."

"I need to see you."

"You are looking at me now Buddy."

"I mean, I need to talk to you."

"Newsflash! We are talking now."

"I need to take you somewhere."

"Translation : Maria, I need the Jetta."

"Ma-ree-yah…"

"Watch your tone Pal or I swear I'm gonna hang up on you."

"Look. I want to take you some place. I need to show you something. I want to explain to you why I have not been returning your calls. I need to talk to you. Please."

"Well, since you said please."

"I'll wait here for you."

"Michael I have another three hours before my shift's over."

"Well, I know one way to make the time go faster. Why don't you take your break now?"

"Funny Spaceboy. I have way to make time go faster too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I go get a pen and some paper for you."

"Huh?"

"Your assignment, Mr Guerin."

"Maria, that will make time stand still!"

"Michael don't pout. You know what happens when you do that."

"Is it working?"

"Not this time coz I'm still mad at you. You work on that paper and I'll see if I can leave as soon as you finish it. But.."

"But?"

"Take one look at that fake blonde and the deal is off."

"Yes my Queen."

"Queen? Hmmm. There is a nice ring to it. By the way Spaceboy, who died and made you King?"

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading. I'll be happy to hear what you think.**


End file.
